Big Shoes to Phil
Big Shoes to Phil is the fourth episode of the seventh season of The New Girl, Ben's Rise. The episode revolves around bully Spencer Cooper, who joins the football team, after injuring another player, Phil Ramirez. The episode was released on September 15, 2011. Synopsis Can Spencer step up to the challenge of becoming a football player? Plot Spencer talks Ben about all of the attention they had both been receiving since they pranked Wilson High. Spencer and Ben are even more displeased that everyone believes that they are best friends. Denni approaches them, asking for a picture of the two for the yearbook. Ben privately asks Denni about what stage in their budding romace are they in, to which Denni answers that she still needs more time. Entering the school building, an annoyed Spencer sees that the Homecoming Princesses are all advertising their campaign in different ways. Erik puts a sticker of Sara on Spencer's shirt, to which Spencer angrily pushes Erik, who falls on Phil, injuring his ankle. Jacob and Spencer take Erik and Phil to the nurse, Ms. Lee. Ms. Lee declares that Phil's injured ankle will stop him from playing in the Homecoming game against Wilson High. Just then, a mob of students rush into the nurse's office, asking if Phil's okay. Jacob begrudgingly explains that Phil is unable to play in the Homecoming game, which is met with a negative, angry reaction by the students, who prepare to attack Spencer, when Howard comes. Howard persuades that after hearing from Ben that Spencer attacked Alexei, Spencer would make the perfect substitute for Phil in the game. Spencer agrees to playing in the game. Spencer begins his football training after school. Coaches Bryce and Chuck are seemingly impressed by his skills and work to improve them. Jacob taunts Spencer over how he wants intimidate everyone, which angers Spencer into tackling Jacob. Bryce and Chuck once again kick him off of the team send him to detention. There, Ben and Spencer give each other advice and Spencer decides to return to the football field, asking for another chance. During practice, Jacob constantly taunts Spencer about his attitude, to which Spencer uses Ben's advice about thinking of soft things to control his anger. Spencer additionally gives his team mates on defense positive advice, which helps them beat the opposing sides. The team is overwhelmingly pleased by Spencer's newfound attitude and welcome him to the team. Spencer heads to the library, where he finds Ben and apologizes for his behavior. Ben suggests he also apologize to Phil, who had been spending all of his time reading in the library, while his ankle was recovering. Spencer approaches Phil, who is hostile at first. Spencer apologizes and promises that he'll win the Homecoming for him. Bonus Scene Ben receives a call from Denni. She confronts him about their near-kiss and states that she's done "stringing him along", but that she's still unsure for how she feels for him. Regardless, she recommends they spend more time together, starting with the Homecoming game. Characters *Spencer Cooper *Hector Alonzo *Amanda Applebee *Ryan Powell *Ben Kale *Denni Fallon *Zoe Davis *Taylor Vale *Jessica Blaire *Sam Hill *Erik Ericson *Jacob Williams *Phil Ramirez *Ms. Lee *Howard DeGeest *Zach Wells *Bryce Hartman *Chuck *Chris *Coach Category:Episodes Category:The New Girl Category:Season 7: Ben's Rise Category:Year 4